jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Brutalny.
Brutalny. Zapewne weszliście na tą stronę ze wzgledu na tytuł, lecz czy taki on bedzie? Nie zawsze. Na tej stronie będą się pojawiać moje historie, okręślane jako one-shoty (chyba tak). Dlaczego powstaje ten blog teraz? Powstaje z jednego powodu, a właściwie dwóch: 1. Zerwałam więzadłą wczoraj w szkole i nie mogę chodzić, jestem uziemiona na najbliższy miesiąc. 2. Nadal nie mam pomysłu na "Wszyscy chłopcy Astrid 2", a ten blog zajmie mi czas. Najbliższa historia może pojawić się już dzisiaj wieczorem. Będą one związane z filmami, serialami i książkami, które krótko mówiąc uwielbiam. Będę starać się, aby nie były w tej samej tematyce co inne one-shoty na tej wiki. 'Diabeł.' *postacie z JWS *W pewnych przypadkach występują zmienione nazwiska *opieram się na serialu stacji Netflix pt "Daredevil" (mam manię na niego od kwietnia) *będzie on podzielony na trzy części *będzie on "dziwnie" napisany, w pewnych momentach niezrozumiale *Daredevil - s01e09 i s01e10 'Część 1:' -A więc widzisz? -Nie, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? -Tak. Świat w ogniu. Kumam. Widzisz go tak!? -W pewnym sensie … -Nie! Nie w pewnym sensie! – podszedł do mnie, wyciągając przed siebie rękę - Ile widzisz palców? -Jeden. – powiedziałem połykając ślinę Zszokowany odszedł ode mnie chodząc po pokoju, poczym usiadł na fotelu. Ja natomiast dotykałem dłonią jedną z wielu ran. Każde słowo przeze mnie wypowiadane dawało mi niewyobrażalny ból w klatce piersiowej. -Przez te wszystkie lata Ci współczułem. - powiedział -Nigdy o to nie prosiłem. -A ja nie prosiłem o kłamstwo! Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy!? -Bo tak jest. -Okłamywałeś mnie Czkawka! Od samego początku! -A co Ci miałem powiedzieć? Hej jestem Czkawka, jakieś chemikaria chlupnęły mi w oczy i to wyostrzyło moje zmysły. -Może nie od razu. -Nie powiedziałem nawet swojemu tacie. -Ale powiedziałeś tej Astrid! -Nie miałem wyboru. Znalazła mnie na śmietniku, na wpół żywego. Zaczął znowu chodzić po mieszkaniu. Ciężko oddychał, a jego serce powoli wracało we właściwy rytm. Stawał się spokojniejszy, lecz po chwili jego serce znowu zaczęło intensywnie bić. -Czy ty wysadziłeś te budynki? Zastrzeliłeś tych gliniarzy? -Chyba nie musisz nawet pytać? -Tak. Muszę. – ponownie usiadł na fotelu, czułem na sobie jego rozgniewany wzrok -To wszystko sprawka Drago. -On Ci to zrobił? 48 godzin wcześniej: Kolejny dzień zaczął się tak jak zawsze, kiedy ubrany w garnitur szedłem ulicami Hell’s Kitchen, znanej również jako Clinton lub Berk na Manhattanie. Ludzie schodzili mi z drogi, nie przez szacunek, poważanie ani respekt, lecz moją przypadłości. Każdy kto stąd pochodzi wie o co chodzi. Określili mnie bohaterem, ale jak każdy bohater musiałem coś poświęcić. Uratowałem życie starszemu mężczyźnie mając dziewięć lat, tracąc przy tym wzrok. Ludzie mi współczuli, jednak co obchodzi ich los dziecka, które postąpiło jak należy, lub jak to określali koledzy mojego ojca „chłopak znalazł się w złym miejscu, o nie właściwym czasie”. Dzień mojego „bohaterstwa” pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziałem był mój ojciec nachylający się nade mną, to pamiętam dobrze. Nigdy nie chciał, abym walczył, pakował się w tarapaty. Jego życzeniem było, abym został prawnikiem lub lekarzem. Spełniłem je, lecz szkoda, że tego nie dożył. Szedłem trzymając laskę przed sobą i badając grunt, powracałem do słów, które słyszałem podczas ostatnich dni. Do zła, które pochłania moje miasto, mój dom. Jak co rano słyszałem samochody, ludzi idących do pracy, rozmowy telefoniczne, dzieci idące do szkoły, dzwony przywołujące ludzi na poranną modlitwę w kościele. Czułem zapach świeżego pieczywa z piekarni przecznice dalej, gorącą kawę z kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy, spaliny samochodów, kwiaty z doniczek na oknach i balkonach, najróżniejsze perfumy mieszające się w jedną dziwną woń. Spokojnym krokiem przemierzałem ulicę, aby dojść do kancelarii. Czułem na sobie spojrzenia, to nie był pierwszy raz. Wzrok rozprasza uwagę, to jest fakt. Ogranicza on człowieka do korzystania z jednego zmysłu, zaniedbując inne. Nie widząc widzi, rozumie, czuje się więcej. W moim przypadku jest tak, lecz nie do końca. W pewnym sensie widzę. Świat w ogniu, pokrywający wszystko co jest różnymi nieregularnymi odcieniami czerni i czerwieni, pozostawiając po sobie impresjonistyczny obraz. Wiem kiedy dochodzę na miejsce. Słyszę wtedy śmiech mojego wspólnika, oraz ekspres do kawy. Schodami powoli wchodziłem na piętro, słuchając już nie wiem, który raz opowieści o tym jak miał zostać rzeźnikiem. -Ale ja powiedziałem wtedy … -Nie mamo. Zostanę prawnikiem. – dokończyłem za niego wchodząc przez drzwi i odstawiając laskę przy drzwiach -Jak zawsze musisz mi przeszkodzić w najlepszym momencie. -Powiedz to po pendżabski. Człowiek, z którym prowadziłem tą krótką rozmowę jest moim wspólnikiem. Sączysmarka Jorgensona, znanego również jako Foggie. Poznaliśmy się na studiach, mieszkaliśmy w jednym pokoju. Kiedy mówię, aby powiedział coś po pendżabsku wkurza się, albo przestaje dyskutować na dany temat. Tym sposobem udowadniam mu, że błędem było wybranie tego języka zamiast hiszpańskiego, zrobił to dla dziewczyny, nie ma co się dziwić. -Czkawka chcesz kawy? -Poproszę. Osobą, która pytała się mnie o kawę jest Szpatka Page. Pracuje u nas od pewnego czasu w kancelarii jako sekretarka po sprawie z firmą, w której pracowała. Ona potrzebowała pracy, my sekretarki, pomogliśmy sobie nawzajem. Dzień mijał spokojnie, każdy z nas szukał informacji o Drago Krwawdoniu, jeszcze parę dni temu nikt nic o nim nie wiedział, a dzisiaj jest „zbawcą Hell’s Kitchen”. Wszystkie brukowce internetowe jak i normalne rozpisują się o historii chłopca z Clinton, gdyby znali prawdę wyglądało by to inaczej. Około godziny trzeciej po południu do biura przyszła pani Cardenas, siedemdziesięcioletnia kobieta mieszkająca w jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych budynków w Berk. Prywatny inwestor chciał przekupić ludzi, aby opuścili budynek, jednak oni się nie zgodzili. Zniszczył mieszkania przez wynajętych robotników, którzy mieli dokonywać napraw w ich domach, odciął prąd, gaz i wodę, aby przyjęli ofertę. Oni jednak byli nie ugięci. Przerwanie „prac” przez wynajętych przez siebie ludzi tłumaczył tym, że musieli opuścić mieszkania ze względu na swoje bezpieczeństwo. Jej serce było niespokojne, lecz silne, spokojnie przeżyła by jeszcze z wiele, wiele lat. -Witamy Pani Eleno. Czy coś się stało? – spytała się Karen po hiszpańsku, ponieważ kobieta posługiwała się tylko tym językiem. -Podwoili stawkę. Wielu moich sąsiadów chce przyjąć ofertę. Za te pieniądze mogą wynająć sobie mieszkania i pomóc rodzinom. -Pani Cardenas musi pani przekonać sąsiadów, żeby nie brali od nich żadnych pieniędzy, bo wtedy już wszystko przepadnie. – powiedziałem kobiecie -Postaram się, jednak nie wiem czy to coś da. – odpowiedziała -Co powiedziała? – spytał się nas Sączysmark -Zaoferowali jej i sąsiadom podwójną cenę za wyprowadzkę. – powiedziała Szpadka -Będzie biblioteka. – powiedział uśmiechnięty Foggy Na te słowa pani Cardenas zaśmiała się razem ze Szpadką, a ja na jego słowa uśmiechnąłem się. -Powiedziałeś „będzie biblioteka” Foggy. -Dobre z was dzieci. Aż dziwne, że jeszcze takie się trafiają. Do widzenia. – powiedziała pani Cardenas -Do widzenia. – powiedzieliśmy wszyscy razem 9:00 następnego dnia: -Bardzo mi przykro z powodu śmierci pani Cardenas, to dla mnie mimo wszystko szok. Mam nadzieję, że sprawca zostanie złapany jak najszybciej. – powiedział w oświadczeniu Drago Krwawdoń dla kanału 5. -Sukinkot! Jeszcze głupca rżnie dla telewizji! Morderca! – darła się Szpadka do telewizora -Szpadka spokojnie. - powiedziałem -Spokojnie? Spokojnie!? To przez niego Elena nie żyje! -My to wiemy, jednak nie mamy na to dowodów. – powiedział Foggy -Jak możesz trzymać jego stronę! – krzyknęła zła -Nie trzymam nikogo strony, mówię prawdę. – odpowiedział spokojnie Foggy -Zgłośmy to na policję. – w końcu oznajmiła -Nic to nie da. Drago ma w kieszeni połowę policji i sędziów oraz dwóch senatorów. Wyciszą tą sprawę zanim się jeszcze zacznie, a nas zabiją. – powiedziałem wywołując chwilę ciszy -W takim razie co zrobimy? -Zdobędziemy dowody zgodnie z prawem. Tym się zajmiemy. Część 2: 22:47 tego samego dnia: Perspektywa narratora: Człowiek w masce wszedł do budynku wypełniony smrodem stęchlizny, krwi i moczu. Był on zamieszkany przez narkomanów, którzy nie mieli się gdzie podziać. Żyli z drobnych zleceń oraz kradzieży, aby tylko mieć na najczystszą heroinę osiągającą niebotyczne ceny w tym stanie, od której można się uzależnić przy pierwszym kontakcie. Leżeli oni głównie na podłodze, a wokół nich zużyte strzykawki, stare igły oraz papierki i foliowe woreczki po zażytych narkotykach. Szedł on w kierunku jednego z pokoi na parterze, w którym zastał swój cel. Był nim mężczyzna, który zabił za swój nałóg. Wchodząc do pokoju z owym człowiek, pogłębiający się w swej rozkoszy, przyglądał mu się uważnie. Brukowce nazwały człowieka w masce „Diabłem z Hell’s Kitchen” z trzech powodów, był brutalny, skuteczny i działał w ochronie ludzi, posyłając „bandytów” do szpitala. Ludzie, którzy wychodzili z jego sideł w najlepszym wypadku byli pobici, w najgorszym leżeli w śpiączce. Zawsze ubrany na czarno przemierzał ulice Clinton. Jego maska zakrywała oczy i nos, jedyne co przeciwnicy zobaczyć mogli to jego usta, z których wypowiadał słowa przepełniające chłód i złość. Narkoman siedział tylko i się głupio uśmiechał. Człowiek w masce popatrzył na niego, poczym zaczął się przechodząc po pokoju. Wziął do dłoni jego kurtkę dżinsową, sprawdzając kieszenie. W jednej z nich znajdował się gruby plik pieniędzy. Człowiek w masce rzucił nimi w coś, co poddawało się rozkoszy, kurtkę położył na poprzednie miejsce. Kontynuując przeszukanie podszedł do kanapy po drugiej stronie pokoju, leżała tam poduszka, przykrywająca torebkę. Należała ona do pani Cardenas. Ta wesoła i energiczna kobieta miała na niej wyszyte maki, tak jak na znalezionym przedmiocie. Wypełniła go złość. Podniósł narkomana za gardło z kanapy. Trzymał go przez chwilę, rzucił nim w ścianę. Narkoman oparł się o ścianę próbując odsunąć się od zamaskowanego. On podchodził do niego spokojnie. -Ty naprawdę istniejesz! – powiedział przerażony -Skąd masz tą torebkę? – powiedział spokojnie człowiek w masce -Jaką torebkę? Człowiek w masce podniósł go z podłogi, poczym zadał cios. Przepełniała go złość, a narkomana ból. Trzymając go za materiał na ubraniu rzucił nim w rozbite szklane butelki, leżące przy kanapie z poduszką. Ćpuna przepełniał ból, odwracając się na plecy oglądał swoje zakrwawione ręce pełne kawałków, przez które leciała jego krew. -Kłamstwo to zły pomysł. – powiedział „Diabeł” -Proszę jestem chory! – krzyczał narkoman, próbując przekonać swojego kata, aby przestał go ranić Zadał on jednak mu kolejny cios, poczym łapiąc za gardło chciał, aby zaczął gadać. -Powiem Ci kto ją zwinął! – deklamował ćpun Człowiek w masce wściekły zadawał mu kolejne ciosy w twarz. Pochylał się nad nim trzymając go za gardło. Słyszał jego szybko bijące serce, czuł strach przepełniający jego duszę. Narkoman patrzył na niego przestraszony, nie mógł ujrzeć żadnej reakcji na jego twarzy, jakby był z kamienia. -Skrzywdziłem dzisiaj dużo ludzi, próbując wyciągnąć tą informację. Jesteś gnojem, który pali tanieszlugi, aby zamaskować smród psujących się zębów, nie udaje Ci się. W obawie przed kolejnym ciosem, próbował się wyszarpać z jego ucisku, on jednak trzymał go mocno. Narkoman był przerażony człowiekiem w masce, bał się go i chciał, aby jak najszybciej odszedł. -Kto ci zapłacił? Drago Krwawdoń? – człowiek w masce zadał mu ponownie cios – Czy był to Krwawdoń?! – kiedy chciał zadać mu go ponownie, narkoman oswobodził ręce zakrywając twarz zakrwawionymi dłońmi -Błagam przestań! – krzyczał -Daj mi powód! -Nie znam ich nazwisk! Znaleźli mnie i zabrali do jednego z opustoszałych magazynów nad wodą! -Gdzie on jest? -Przy moście 81, numer 39. Nie chciałem tego zrobić! Przysięgam! Cierpiałem … -Zamknij się. – człowiek w masce ciężko oddychał, próbował opanować swoje nerwy – Przyznasz się przed sierżantem Mieczykiem Thorstonem na posterunku piętnastym. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz znajdę Cię i już nie odpuszczę. Po tych słowach człowiek w masce wyszedł z budynku wiedząc już gdzie ma iść. Miał on nadzieję zastać tam swego wroga. Idąc w cieniu przepełniało go uczucie męczące cały dzień. Pragnął je z siebie uwolnić, jednak miał dylemat. Czy jest to właściwie? Czy po tym stanie się taki sam jak ludzie, których nienawidzi? Nie wiedział tego, lecz czuł, że postąpi właściwie. Przemierzał kolejne ulice, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do upuszczonego magazynu. Słyszał rozmowy ludzi, szczekanie psów i odgłosy programów telewizyjnych oglądanych o tej późnej porze przez mieszkańców Clinton. Nie opuszczał cienia, pozostawał zupełnie niewidoczny dla ludzkiego oka. Czuł co raz mocniej zapach rzeki i słyszał jej delikatne ruchy. Kiedy dotarł do magazynu numer 39 pierw upewnił się czy ktoś się tam znajduje. Nie usłyszał niczyjego głosu, nie wyczuł żadnego pulsu. Wszedł on do magazynu przez dziurę w dachu, służącej za okno. W pomieszczeniu stał stół z planami i beczki z jakąś łatwopalną substancją. Lampy znajdowały się w odległości około trzech metrów od siebie, co dostarczało już wystarczająco światła. Miał czekać na swego wroga, jednak pojawił się ktoś inny. Kogo na samym początku nie dostrzegł w budynku. Ubrany w czerwień wyszedł z cienia. -Nie ciebie szukam. – powiedział mężczyzna w masce -Ale to mnie znalazłeś. – odpowiedział wychodząc z cienia Moja przyjaciółka powiedziała mi wczoraj jedno po przeczytaniu tego co dotąd napisałam: „Myślałam, że będzie brutalnie, a tu takie głaskanie po główce tego narkomana”. Specjalnie dla ciebie zmieniłam tamten fragment. Ciesz się. Jeśli nie chcecie go czytać omińcie tą wiadomość i kontynuujcie to co jest. '' Był to Japończyk. Wyszkolony do zabijania. Zaczął iść w kierunku człowieka w masce. On natomiast cofał się do tyłu, aby zachować bezpieczną odległość. Zaczęli chodzić po obwodzie okręgu, który sami sobie wyznaczyli. Twarzą w twarz rozpoczęli rozmowę. Jedno było pewne, pod koniec tego spotkania jeden z nich umrze. -Nie biorę udziału w twojej wojnie. -Nie zgodzę się z tym. Od kiedy poznałeś pewnego, starego człowieka jesteś jednym z jej pionków. -Krwawdoń Cię przysłał? To dlatego zapłacił ćpunowi? Nie żyje kobieta. Zginęła, abyście mogli zwabić mnie w pułapkę? -Przyszedłeś, nie prawdasz? -Popełniłem już kiedyś ten błąd. Myślałem, że budynek jest pusty. -Każdego da się przechytrzyć. -Zwolniłeś rytm serca. Obniżyłeś temperaturę ciała. -Stary nauczył cię naszych sztuczek. -Mówiłem już, że nie biorę udziału w waszej wojnie. -Ale jesteś wojownikiem. Zasłużyłeś na odpowiednią śmierć. -Przyszedłem po Krwawdonia, będę musiał zadowolić się tobą. Mówiąc to człowiek w masce wyciągnął dwie drewniane pałki, będące trochę dłuższe niż te policyjne, ale odpowiednio użyte mogły zadać większy ból. Przyjął pozycję bojową, czekając na ruch przeciwnika. -Okazuję Ci szacunek. Mądrze byłoby okazać grzeczność. – powiedział człowiek w czerwieni -Musisz na nią zasłużyć. – odpowiedział człowiek w masce Teraz: -Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Załatwił Cię jakiś ninja? -Mam takie podejrzenie. -Ninja? -Tak sądzę. -Jesteś prawnikiem! Powinieneś postępować zgodnie z prawem, a nie je łamać! -To nie tak. -Po co tam poszedłeś? -Chciałem go zabić. -Kogo chciałeś zabić? Parę godzin wcześniej: Magazyn numer 39, przy moście 81: Perspektywa narratora: Ból jest dobry. Dlaczego? To znak mówiący, czy coś jeszcze czujemy. Nie jest on przyjemny, nigdy nie był. Jednak, jedno jest co do niego pewne. Nie oszuka nas, nie okłamie, nie zniszczy. Może okaleczyć, przysporzyć człowieka o cierpienie, to jest fakt, o którym trzeba pamiętać. 'Część 3:''' Człowiek w czerwieni już na samym początku ich walki dał do zrozumienia swojemu przeciwnikowi, że nie ma z nim szans. Przepełniał go gniew i spokój, który był trudnym sprzymierzeńcem, bo jedna iskra mogły go zburzyć. Człowiek w czerni czuł to, jednak próbował być opanowany oraz myśleć o swoich ruchach. Człowiek w czerwieni zaczął rzucać w swojego przeciwnika mały nożami, które miały pełnić funkcję shiromów. On jednak je od siebie „odbijał” swoimi pałkami zmieniając ich kierunek lotu. Był to oficjalne zaczęcie ich starcia. Człowiek w czerwieni nie chcąc tracić czasu rozpoczął intensywną walkę w ręcz. Mierzył ciosy w swojego przeciwnika, ale on nie był dłużny. Oby dwaj walili w siebie jak w metali nic sobie nie robiąc, pozostawiając po sobie zmęczenie. W tym czasie człowiek w czerni już nie miał przy sobie pałek, odepchnięty na beczki czekał na kolejny ruch. „Ninja” z pod ubrania wyjął coś co w miarę trudno opisać. Były to jakby dwa sztylety połączone ze sobą, z czego jeden był zakrzywiony w pół okręg, tworząc hak. Przyczepione były do bardzo cienkiego, ale wytrzymałego łańcuszka. Zawinął go sobie wokół dłoni, poczym wyrzucił w stronę człowieka w czerni. On chcąc obronić swą twarz zakrył ją rękami, tak jak to robią bokserzy. Ostrze jednak do niego dotarło przecinając skórę swojej „tarczy”. Krzyknął z bólu, to była jego pierwsza rana podczas tego starcia, lecz zapewne nie ostatnia. Człowiek w czerni próbował skierować jego broń przeciwnikowi niemu, jednak zbytnio mu to nie wychodziło. Miał co raz więcej ran, poważnych, które powodowały niezwykle wielki ból, z których jego krew leciała małymi strumieniami. Z każdą chwilą człowiek w czerni miał ich co raz więcej, a jego przeciwnik zapewne był z tego zadowolony. Ninja był uśmiechnięty, ale nikt nie widział, ani nie mógł przez strój, który zasłaniał wszystko z wyjątkiem oczu. Człowiek w czerni w pewnym momencie złapał łańcuszek od broni swego przeciwnika, lecz nie przyniosło mu to wiele, poczuł on tylko ból. Ledwo co stał on na nogach. Człowiek w czerwieni chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej, jednak to wszystko się znacznie przedłużyło. Podczas niej nabył on szacunku dla swojego przeciwnika, nie za jego głupotę, która kazała mu walczyć, lecz wytrwałość, ambicje i odwagę. Znał on tylko dwie osoby będące takie jak jego przeciwnik, teraz poznał trzecią i prawdopodobnie ostatnią. Człowiek w czerwieni rzucił swoim ostrzem z hakiem, na nieszczęście Diabła z Hell’s Kitchen. Łańcuszek owinął się wokół niego, a wykrzywiona część broni utknęła w jego brzuchu. Ninja powalił tym ruchem swojego przeciwnika na ziemię, a potem ciągnął go po podłodze, kiedy on krzyczał z bólu. Od tej rany człowiek w czerni stracił najwięcej krwi zostawiając ją na podłodze magazynu. Diabłowi udało się uwolnić z objęć broni przeciwnika dopiero po chwili, jednak nie tracił on nadziei na wygranie tej walki. Opierając się o jeden z filarów w pomieszczeniu odepchnął o swojego przeciwnika. Wylądował on na beczkach, a swoim ostrzem przedziurawił jedną z nich. Człowiek w czerwieni pewien, że już wygrał nie był świadomy co jego przeciwnik ma zamiar zrobić. Będąc cały w łatwopalnej substancji wstał na nogi, był pewien siebie. -To była wspaniała walka. – powiedział człowiek w czerwieni – Zaszczytem będzie odebrać Ci życie. -Nie dzisiaj. Człowiek w czerni dobył jednej ze swoich pałek, które stracił w czasie walki i rzucił nią w żarówkę znajdującą się nad głową swojego przeciwnika. Oświetlenie tej wiszącej lampy zostało zniszczone, jednak uwolniło ono jeszcze jedną iskrę, która upadła na łatwopalną ciecz. W sekundę się ona podpaliła, a razem z nią człowiek w czerwieni. Teraz to ona zapewniał światło temu pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę biegł on przed siebie, ale po pokonaniu paru metrów upadł, a potem tylko umierał w męczarniach. Był to straszny krzyk, należał do jednych z tych, których człowiek nie powinien słyszeć. -Dziękuję za przysługę. Miałem go sam zabić, jednak to tym razem nie ja obmyłem swe dłonie w czyjejś krwi, a ty już nie jesteś taki święty. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania